


The Function of Muscle

by Waldo



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Episode Related, Episode: s03e10 The Return Part 1, Established Relationship, M/M, Makeup, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-23
Updated: 2006-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Go get him."  "Why do you keep saying that?" Rodney finally asked. "Because you're making me crazy without him!" John replied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Function of Muscle

**Author's Note:**

> So [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/rosewildirish/profile)[**rosewildirish**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/rosewildirish/) grabbed my offer to Porn It Forward. She wanted Radek/Rodney and make up!sex. [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/i_icie/profile)[**i_icie**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/i_icie/) did all the fabulous Czech translations for me. [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/pierson/profile)[**pierson**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/pierson/) beta'd this not only once, but twice. Anything still wrong is entirely my fault.

[ ](http://community.livejournal.com/sgdiverse_award/)

 

_I should think your tongue has broken its chain._  
\- Henry Wadsworth Longfellow - Christus--The Golden Legend (pt. IV)

 

They'd been home for three weeks. John had been assigned an SGC team and had already been on four brief missions to seek out worlds not corrupted by Origin. On his on-world days, things had settled into a fairly predictable – read: boring – routine. So much so that he'd started accumulating crap in his office to occupy himself with. Some were little things Carson had found and given him to keep him from going insane, others were things he always said he'd have in his office if he ever got old and decrepit enough to actually be forced into one.

The first of those things had been a dartboard. And he wasn't averse to drawing stick people of whomever had pissed him off and using them as two-dimensional voodoo dolls.

Rodney McKay was his current target.

One part of John's routine had become the two o'clock phone call from Nevada that Rodney was going to rip the entrails out of some hapless lab worker who apparently didn't know a sine wave from string theory. It had been three weeks of, "Radek always knew what I meant, and he didn't even speak the same language most of the time." And "Why the hell can't I get competent help out here? Zelenka would have had this done a week ago."

After blowing off his own steam with Carson at dinner one night about the annoying phone calls, Carson had finally suggested that John tell Rodney to recruit Zelenka to Area 51. He raised an eyebrow, "I'm not knocking Radek's engineering skills, of course," Carson had told him, "But I have a feeling Rodney's reasons for missing him are a little more personal."

John rolled his eyes and then dragged his hands down his face. Why hadn't he seen that?

So the next day when the phone rang, John waited for his opportunity, which of course Rodney provided.

"… so I told him that three-quarters of my staff in Atlantis - I mean, I said my last laboratory – but you know what I mean – could have had that figured out before their lunch break – and I was including those saps in the soft scientists in that estimation – I mean, Zelenka alone could have –"

"RODNEY!" John cut him off.

"Uh… yes?"

"Book a flight to Prague and just fucking go get him already." He really hadn't meant for it to come out quite like that.

Rodney deflated much more rapidly that John expected. "He's in Brno. At Martyr University or something."

John flipped over the postcard that sat propped against his pencil cup. "Masaryk University – he sent me a postcard. And I'm pretty sure they have cars even in the Czech Republic. Go get him."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Rodney finally asked.

"Because you're making me crazy without him!"

Rodney simply said, "Oh," in such a way that John scrambled to change the subject before things became very uncomfortable.

&lt;{*}&gt;

In the end Rodney decided that John was right. Rodney'd gotten used to having a right hand that he could barely understand but didn't really need to talk to in order to communicate. He had a ticket for the next flight to New York where he'd transfer to a flight to London and from there to Prague. He couldn't believe how long it took 'normal' folks on this planet to move from country to country. He'd gotten awfully used to moving from planet to planet in a matter of three point three seconds.

Like John, Carson, Elizabeth and everyone else Rodney'd kept in contact with, he'd gotten a postcard from Radek when he'd started at the University. He said it was to keep up his English, but Rodney had started to wonder why he didn't just phone if that was the case. But it did give him an address.

Almost a full twenty-four hours after he'd left Nevada, Rodney found himself standing in front of a remarkably modern high-rise apartment complex. He'd also gained a little more respect for Radek's command of English, because if his attempts to use a few Czech phrases he'd gotten off the internet were anything to go by, the languages were nothing alike and it had probably have been more difficult for Radek to learn English than Rodney had given him credit for. Not that he could ever imagine telling Radek that.

It had taken almost half an hour for the taxi driver to understand that he was looking for an address in Brno and not in Prague. Another fifteen minutes was wasted on asking him why he hadn't just gotten a connecting flight to Brno and then explaining that a three-hour taxi ride was going to cost him severely.

Rodney had shrugged at that. He'd just spent three years accumulating a fairly decent salary and spending none of it. A few hundred bucks to finally get where he was going wouldn't bother him, as long as they could quit talking about it and _go_.

 

It was the middle of the afternoon Czech time when Rodney finally grabbed his suitcase and computer case and handed the driver most of the Euros he'd gotten at the airport exchange station.

There were lots of windows along the bottom floor of the apartment building and there was a doorman standing in front. Rodney took his postcard, now folded and creased in a number of ways, out of his pants pocket and flipped it over, trying to shield it from the drizzle now coming down. He approached the doorman and showed him the return address. "I'm looking for Radek Zelenka." He hoped, if nothing else, the guy would recognize the name.

"Is no here," the doorman replied.

Rodney looked at the postcard again, matching the numbers on the return address to the building and then looked down the street for a street sign. He was sure he was in the right place.

"Ra-dek Ze-len-ka," Rodney said again slowly.

"Is. No. Here," the doorman repeated in a similar tone.

"When will he be back?" Rodney said slowly, realizing that he should be at least a little grateful that his English was better than Rodney's Czech.

"_Sest_," the doorman said as he tapped the bottom of his watch.

"_Sest_?" Rodney repeated. "What is that? Half-past? In thirty-minutes?"

Finally the doorman pulled up his jacket, showing Rodney his watch. "_Tri_," he said pointing at the three. He traced the outline of his watch until he ended up back at the four. "_Ctyri_," he went around again. "_Pet_", around again, "_Sest._" He pointed at the building. "_Sest_." He tapped the six on his watch.

Rodney rolled his eyes and pushed his wet hair off his forehead. He searched the street for something that resembled a coffee shop or a tavern or even a McDonalds.

Finally the doorman sighed and indicated a fairly lavish sitting room just beyond the doors where Rodney could see the rows of inset mailboxes and a bank of elevators. "You will wait."

Rodney's first reaction was to snark about the order, but he was just too damn tired and too damn nervous about seeing Radek again for the first time in almost a month. He just nodded thanks and wandered inside where it was warm and dry. He stretched out in one of the overstuffed easy chairs and promptly fell asleep.

&lt;{*}&gt;

It was raining when Radek finally made it out of his office and walked the half-mile to his apartment, but despite that he was in a pretty good mood. He nodded to Josef, "_Dobry vecer_."

Josef nodded at the large windows toward the man snoozing in the chair. "_Mate navstevu. A je hodne nezdvorila_." Quietly he added, "_Myslim, ze je to American_."

Radek sighed as he took in the sight of Rodney, mouth open and probably snoring in his lounge. "Canadian," he mumbled in English. He nodded at Josef and went in to see what in the world brought Rodney across the damn ocean without so much as phone call.

&lt;{*}&gt;

Radek was dripping wet and very confused by the time he was kicking Rodney's shoe to wake him up. When one eye blearily cracked open Radek said, without preamble, "I have no idea why you are here, but this is not a place to sleep. Come on." He didn't offer to help with Rodney's suitcase or computer bag.

Without a word, Rodney gathered up his things and followed Radek to the elevators.

Radek's apartment was on the 8th floor and all the way at the end of the hall. Rodney didn't even try to explain his presence and Radek didn't ask.

Once Radek unlocked the door and Rodney stepped in, Rodney offered a weak, "So um… hi?" He remembered what his sister had said about just asking how someone was after a long absence. "How ya been?"

Radek hadn't stopped moving from the time he followed Rodney through the front door. He came out of the bathroom with two towels as he considered Rodney's question. He handed one to Rodney who had mostly dried off, but between jetlag and sleep deprivation and rain still looked worse than something his cat might have dragged in. Rodney obediently rubbed it over his messy hair and then scrubbed his face, hoping the friction would wake him a little.

Radek disappeared into what looked like a nicely furnished bedroom, stripping off his jacket and shirt. Rodney stood rooted to his place. He hadn't been asked if he wanted a seat, and with Radek's odd reception of him, he wasn't sure how long he'd be staying.

Radek came back out in a dry sweatshirt and jeans. He flopped onto the sofa, pulling on a pair of dry white socks. He pointed to the love seat opposite him. "I suppose you should tell me why you're here."

Starting to feel miffed by such a cool reception, Rodney stayed where he was. "If you want me to go, I'll go."

Radek leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, his even-longer-than-normal hair curtaining his face. The pause made Rodney nervous and he began to be afraid that he'd said the wrong thing and that Radek would take him up on the offer.

Rodney sighed when Radek pointed to the love seat again. "I do not want you to go. But I do not understand why you are here."

"Basically I got a phone call from Sheppard and an email from Beckett within twenty-four hours telling me that I was an ass for not having you come to Area 51 with me." He thought about his phrasing and quickly amended, "For not _asking_ you to come to Area 51 with me."

Radek pushed his glasses to the top of his head and spun so that his feet were on the end of the couch. He took the throw pillow he wasn't leaning on and hugged it to his chest.

Rodney realized that despite the fact that he'd been the one traveling for over a day, that Radek looked easily as bad as he did. Now that his glasses weren't hiding them, Rodney could see deep circles under his eyes and lines at the corner that he was sure weren't there when they'd been in Atlantis.

"So why didn't you?" Radek finally asked, his unfocused eyes staring at the ceiling.

Rodney shrugged, even though Radek wasn't looking. "I thought…" he took the pillow from the other end of his couch and hugged it to his chest, almost the same way as Radek. "I was afraid that people would… I…"

Rodney saw Radek's face fall and he knew he hadn't said anything approaching the right thing, but he wasn't sure he knew what the right thing was.

"You were afraid people might think we were sleeping together?" Radek bit out.

"No!" Rodney said before he thought about it. "Yes! I mean… I thought… When were setting up the crates to go to the _Daedalus_ with Beckett you said you wanted to come back here and teach at your university. What was I supposed to do? Just say, right in front of Beckett and whoever that I was screwing you and wanted to continue screwing you?"

Radek grew rigid where he lay, his legs coming up until he could get his arms around them. "Perhaps you were right. You should go."

Rodney scrubbed his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. That was…" He hung his head. "I'm sorry. The two hours I got in your lobby was all the sleep I've had in more than twenty four hours and less than a month back from Atlantis, my body's already gotten used to having at least six hours a night. I'm sorry."

Radek didn't move, but he didn't try to throw Rodney out again.

There was a long pause, neither of them sure what to do or say. Finally Radek sat up slowly, moving as if he were stiff and sore from holding himself so rigidly. He put his glasses back on and studied Rodney who continued to stare at the oriental rug under the table between them. "You know that Carson stayed in Colorado because Colonel Sheppard asked him to, don't you?"

Rodney glanced up, a wry grin on his lips. "I didn't get it at first. Then I called Carson at one point to get a refill on my allergy prescription and Sheppard answered the phone. It took me another two days but I finally did the math."

"And you don't think that they had a lot more to lose by staying together? By _living_ together?" Radek was still studying Rodney as they spoke.

"I know, I know…" Rodney didn't have a good answer. He pursed his lips, "If you wanted to go to Area 51, why didn't _you_ ask _me_? When Carson asked what you were doing, you said coming back here."

"I thought if you wanted me, you would have asked," Radek said sadly.

Rodney sighed, "Then isn't it fair that I thought that if you wanted to go, you would have asked?"

Radek shrugged. "I suppose." He straightened up a little. "And I should, I suppose, give you credit for making the trip out here to talk about this in person. It would be even more awkward over the phone."

Rodney looked up at him for the first time. "You have no idea how close I was to doing this in email."

Radek laughed. "I should expect as much from you."

Rodney smiled a little, pleased at the thaw in Radek's voice. "But then I figured that when _Sheppard_ was telling me to quit mooning and do something about it… I needed to do something." Rodney shrugged.

Radek got up and sat on the coffee table near Rodney's bent head. He rested a hand on his neck. "I have missed you."

Rodney nodded under Radek's hand. "What you said," he said trying not to get too sentimental. He wasn't sure he could handle that. The truth was he missed everyone from Atlantis. Other than Jeannie – well, before Jeannie'd gotten pregnant and dropped out of school – he'd never really had a family that worried about him and that he worried about. He'd never missed what he'd never had. Now that he'd had it, he was loathe to let it go. And he now knew he'd been a total fool to let Radek go. He still held out hope for returning to the Pegasus Galaxy, but in the mean time, he needed to fix this.

"Such the romantic," Radek said laughing.

"Hey, I trekked out here on a goddamned camel or whatever to see you. In the rain. That's got to count for something," Rodney objected.

Radek laughed. "On a camel? In case the rain did not clue you in. We are not a desert."

"It felt like it. The whole damn country is like six square centimeters on the map, I figured I'd land in Prague, get a cab…"

Radek gave him a puzzled look. "Prague is on the other side of country. We are not large country like Canada, but still you should know how to read a scale and do the math."

Rodney mumbled something to the carpet.

"What?"

"I said," Rodney told him sitting up and looking a challenge at Radek, "I didn't look at a map. I just got on a plane." When Radek's only reply was a raised eyebrow, Rodney continued. "And why is it that no one in this country speaks passable English? Do you know how hard it was for me to find a cab driver who could figure out where I wanted to go? And that was with this!" He pulled the crumpled postcard from his jacket pocket.

Radek's face warmed a little when he realized Rodney had not only kept the card but used it to track him down. "Why would you expect Czech people to speak English?" Radek asked shaking his head fondly.

"You do!" Rodney exclaimed as if that answered everything.

Radek just rolled his eyes. "You have come here. Why did you not speak Czech?" He slid a little closer trapping Rodney's knees between his own and resting his hands on Rodney's thighs.

"Oh yes, because being able to say _Chci te vykourit_ and _Soustej me_ was going to get me a ride!" Rodney retorted.

Radek laughed, not realizing that Rodney had, in fact, picked up a little Czech after all. "Well, it might have, but not the kind you wanted." Radek wiggled his eyebrows.

Rodney thwapped him upside the head gently. "Pervert."

Radek just grinned. "Perhaps I have spent my exile at university with young nubile men and women who make me think nasty thoughts."

Rodney laughed. "You know how to use _nubile_, but can't remember to put the _the_ before university."

Radek slid closer so that Rodney's knees now rested against his groin. "This is what you want to spend our first night together doing? Criticizing the fact that I _have_ bothered to learn your language?"

Rodney moved in, pressing his head against Radek's. "I've learned some of the more useful words of yours."

"Oh yes, very useful," Radek mocked as their lips came together slowly. They were both hesitant, making sure that neither was still angry or uncertain. Their lips tasted and touched, but neither of them hurried to deepen the kisses. Radek had just raised his hand to grab the back of Rodney's head when the shrill ring of the telephone startled them so badly they banged their heads together noisily.

"Oh!"

"Ow. The hell?"

"Sorry, sorry," Radek said untangling them and climbing over Rodney to get to the phone. He glanced down at the caller I.D. and rolled his eyes. "Hello?"

Rodney raised an eyebrow at the English greeting.

"Speaking. Yes. Yes he is. A little wet, very tired and still completely socially inept." Radek said into the phone, still in English.

Rodney, realizing that he was the subject of the conversation turned and glared at Radek. "Hey! Who is that?"

Radek just grinned at him. "Now he's being nosy as well."

Rodney flipped him off.

"I will, thank you. Yes. Yes, I know. Alright. Tell Carson hello from us both. Good-bye." Radek hung up the phone.

"Why was Sheppard calling you?"

"To see if you made it here or if you were lost in Romania somewhere." He sat down in front of Rodney again, but not quite as close as before. "And I think also to see if I sent you packing."

Rodney was having problems making eye contact again. "I'm glad you didn't."

"I tried," Radek reminded him.

"Yeah, but I'm a stubborn asshole, so…" Rodney shrugged and they both smiled.

Radek just shook his head fondly. Radek took the towel Rodney had left over the back of the love seat and handed it to him. "I'm going to phone for some food. There's a very good Italian place just around the corner; they can deliver very quickly. You look like you have been traveling all day." Radek pointed to the bedroom. "Through the bedroom is the master bath. Feel free to use whatever is in there. I will be out here when you are done."

Rodney pulled Radek in and kissed him deeply. "I know you could have kicked me out if you really wanted to. Thank you for, you know… not doing that."

Radek squeezed his hand. "Go. I will call for a great deal of pasta and a good bottle of wine."

Rodney took his towel and his suitcase and headed off for the bathroom. "But what are you going to drink?" he called playfully.

&lt;{*}&gt;

Apparently Radek had decided to make the best of his time on Earth. Rodney had been impressed by the apartment's warm tones and wood accents. The wood floors had beautiful oriental rugs and the quilt on the bed reminded Rodney of the hand-stitched ones he'd seen in a few of their off-world missions.

But the bathroom was something else. There was a heat lamp both over the sink and near the bathtub. Next to the tub there was a stand-alone seven-head shower.

It almost seemed like over-kill. Rodney's own apartment in Nevada was functional, but he hadn't gotten much in the way of furnishings or personal belongings. He realized now that he saw it was a stop-gap. A place to stay until they went back to Atlantis.

Radek had grown up poor. Sometimes Rodney teased him about the "I was so poor" stories but only because he couldn't imagine – as rough as his own family had been – not having a roof over his head or food whenever he wanted it. He supposed that given that background, and given saving up a really decent salary for three years, it wasn't surprising that Radek was compensating a little.

Rodney wrenched on the shower and left it to warm up while he stripped down, brushed his teeth and shaved.

As soon as he set foot in the shower, he resolved to drag Radek in there with him the next morning.

&lt;{*}&gt;

Rodney hadn't realized how long he stood in the shower, but when he came out, clad in blue jeans and a t-shirt, Radek had several different pasta dishes laid out on the coffee table and red wine in two glasses.

It was a testament to how tired he was that he found the whole thing very romantic.

"I thought we'd just eat in here. I usually do. There never seems a point in setting a table for just one person." Radek was sitting on the floor between the couch and the table. He indicated a space for Rodney to sit in between the loveseat and the table.

Rodney lowered himself into place. Radek handed him a bowl of penne and some garlic bread. Rodney found salad and several other things on the table and soon had a pile of food that put his miniscule portion of airline food to shame.

They didn't talk much during dinner, except for the few comments Radek made about Rodney's appetite being as voracious as ever no matter what continent or galaxy he was in. Once Rodney had finished his wine he reached for the bottle, but Radek put his hand over Rodney's. "I think that's enough for you. As tired as you are already, if you have any more, you won't be able to show me how truly sorry you are about all this."

Rodney retracted his arm.

When they'd cleared the table of the detritus, they retreated to their own couches and sat talking for another hour or so, catching up on all they'd done since returning home. When Rodney started yawning more than talking, Radek got up and crossed to Rodney and held out a hand. "We should get you in bed."

Rodney grinned, "Best idea I've heard all day. Hell, all month."

Radek grinned and pulled him in for a kiss, his arms going around Rodney's chest. "So you have not found anyone new either?"

"Uh-uh," Rodney mumbled into Radek's mouth. He was bone-weary from traveling and more emotional fallout than he'd prepared himself for, but his body clearly had other plans for him before he'd be able to go to sleep.

Radek slid his hands under the hem of Rodney's shirt, stripping it off him. "Then let us take this into the bedroom."

Radek didn't bother with the lights and Rodney found himself missing, just a little, the ability to think the lights up and down at a whim. He watched in the pale, washed out moonlight as Radek quickly stripped himself down and then turned down the blankets. Rodney wondered where the new fastidious streak had come from when he watched Radek carefully fold up the quilt and hang it over the footboard of the large bed where it would be less likely to get dumped on the floor or stained.

Catching the hint, Rodney pulled himself together and dropped his jeans around his ankles. Before he could kick them off, Radek was behind him, bare arms around Rodney's bare waist, Radek's cock pressed against the crack of Rodney's ass. "You went commander," Radek whispered in his ear.

Rodney laughed. Radek had the best command of English he'd encountered in this country, but there were still a few things he needed to learn. "Commando. And yes. I didn't pack much."

Radek's hands slid in wide circles on Rodney's belly and chest. "Then best you not wear any tomorrow either. You never know when you might need the few pair you brought."

Rodney was already half-hard, but when Radek asked him to go commando for him, Rodney sprang completely to attention. Radek gently slid his hand from the base of Rodney's cock to the tip. "Mmm… I think you like that idea, yes?"

"After a month of no sex, anything that makes sex easier is a good idea," Rodney answered breathily.

"Speaking of which…" Radek patted Rodney's ass as he stepped away and dug around in the nightstand drawer until he found a tube of lube and tossed it on the bed. "Lie here," Radek said, standing at the side of the bed. "Lie here with your feet hanging over the side. On your back."

Rodney raised an eyebrow. Radek wasn't usually so bossy. He wondered if it was being home or if it was because they'd so nearly lost each other or if it was something else that caused the change. He decided he didn't care. It was kind of sexy, so he did as Radek asked.

Radek moved to stand between Rodney's legs, pulling them up until Rodney's knees were hooked over his shoulders. With his arms wrapped around Rodney's legs, holding them in place, Radek squeezed a dollop of lube into his left palm and quickly coated two fingers.

Rodney was writhing against the sheets, trying to press himself closer to Radek. "Please _do_ something. Please…"

"I think this is about the only time I can count on you using that word regularly. I am thinking I should prolong the moment." Radek began to gently stroke his lubed fingers up and down the crease of Rodney's ass. Rodney pressed forward each time Radek passed over his opening and he groaned when Radek continued to pass over it without entering him.

"God, Radek, please!" he shouted again hoping that was Radek was waiting for.

It was. Moving gently, but with a firm pressure, Radek pressed both fingers into him at once, twisting and scissoring his fingers.

Apparently a month wasn't long enough for Rodney's body to forget what this was prelude to. His body relaxed quickly, opening for a third finger easily as Rodney's head thrashed back and forth on the sheets. "You make this so easy, Rodney," Radek said as Rodney's body gave itself over to Radek completely.

"_Soustej me, Soustej me_…" Rodney whispered as Radek continued to twist his fingers inside him.

"_Ano, ano, ano_…" Radek leaned down and kissed Rodney passionately as he used the remaining lube in his left hand to slick himself up.

Bracing one hand next to Rodney's hip, he guided the tip of his cock to Rodney's opening and pressed in just the slightest bit before backing off. An inch in, and then back out. Not even enough for the whole head of his penis to pass in, but enough to keep Rodney's body from closing up again.

"Stop fucking teasing!" Rodney growled as he grabbed at Radek's hips trying to pull him in closer.

Radek gave him a feral grin and froze with just the tip of his cock inside Rodney. "Say please," he whispered.

"This is a bizarre new kink you've discovered," Rodney complained, trying to push against Radek again.

"Say please," Radek said moving with Rodney so Rodney couldn't get any deeper penetration.

"Please!" Rodney finally relented. "Fuck it, whatever, please…"

"Not exactly what I was thinking, but I guess it will do for now." In one long stroke, Radek pushed himself all the way in. Rodney gripped the sheets as Radek began moving back and forth in long strokes, even, slow strokes that hit Rodney's prostate every time.

"Oh god, yes. Please Radek. Faster, more, please…" Hey, Rodney figured, if that was Radek's new kink he could get behind it as long as it got Radek to give him what he wanted.

Radek sped up. He was gripping Rodney's legs to keep them on his shoulder, and Rodney was starting to fear that he'd have bruises in the morning. But for the moment he didn't care. Radek's breathing became erratic and Rodney knew that Radek would lose his rhythm soon. Rodney reached down to grab his own cock, pulling and stroking as fast as he could, determined to come while Radek was still hard and inside him. Hoping that it would be enough to help send Radek over the edge. God knew he loved the feeling of Radek's body coming around his own cock. He wanted to give Radek that. Needed to give Radek that. Owed him so much for taking him back with so little drama.

For some strange reason the memory of Radek's arms around him, his jeans around his ankles and Radek asking him to go commando for him rose up. And that, oddly enough, was what it took to send him over the edge. "Oh yes!" he hollered as the world went white around him. On the very periphery of his consciousness he could hear Radek hiss something through his teeth, but he couldn't tell if it was English or Czech, but it didn't matter because he didn't have enough brain cells left together to answer him.

He felt Radek withdraw, and even in his own fuzzy fugue he didn't like the empty feeling he was left with. His legs were sore when Radek finally lowered them and retreated to the bathroom for a cloth.

When they were both clean and dry, Radek pulled back the rest of the blankets and the top sheet. "Come on, Rodney. You need sleep even more than I do."

They both climbed in and Radek sorted out the three blankets over them. He waited for Rodney to settle and then fit himself against Rodney's form.

"Three blankets and a quilt?" Rodney mumbled even as sleep began to take him.

Radek sighed contentedly. "Until tonight, it has been very cold here."

"You'll come to Nevada with me?" Rodney asked, realizing he still hadn't actually asked Radek to come home with him.

"I have nowhere to stay in America," Radek teased.

"Yes you do. You know you do."

Radek smiled into Rodney's collarbone. "I didn't want to presume."

Rodney was asleep before he could come up with a pithy comment.

 

_The function of muscle is to pull and not to push, except in the case of the genitals and the tongue._ \- DaVinci

**Author's Note:**

> **Glossary Czech terms...**  
> _Tri _\- 3   
> _Ctyri_ – 4   
> _Pet _– 5   
> _Sest_ – 6  
> _Dobry vecer._ – Good evening  
> _Mate navstevu. A je hodne nezdvorila._ – You have a visitor. And he's rude.  
> _Myslim, ze je to American_. – I think he's American  
> _Chci te vykourit_ \- I want to suck you off  
> _Soustej me_ \- Fuck me


End file.
